ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Mini/The Lord of the Rings/Complete List
This is a would-be complete list of all mini-Balrogs noted by the Mini-Balrog Adoption Agency and in PPC missions. It may not actually be complete. Please note that you still have to contact Cassie via the Adoption Agency if you want to adopt one of these cuties. This list is in alphabetical order. Please keep it that way. A ? indicates that we're not sure if this mini belongs to this name, but it's our best guess. Some of the minis on Miss Cam's list were grouped together in such a way as to suggest that they belonged to one name and not another, even though they look like they might fit either. Some notes on mini creation: Initial capitalization errors don't create minis, but miscapitalization in the middle of a word or compound may. Spacing and hyphenation errors definitely make minis. Leaving off diacritical marks does not create minis, since not all word processors or fanfic hosting locations can support them. If they get butchered and you don't catch it, however, that's another story. Person Minis Ainur Ainur (including the Istari, the Maiar, and the Valar) may be called by several names, depending on how widely they're known. ; Alatar * Alater ? ; Aulë * Aul (adopted by MandyBx) ; Elbereth Gilthoniel / Varda Elentári * Elberath (adopted by Boarder Kaitlyn/Agent Constance Sims) * Elberth (adopted by Showna) * Elbeth (adopted by Cimmoren) * Elbreath (adopted by Liritar) * Elbreth (adopted by Shrody42) * Elebereth (adopted by Agent Trojanhorse) * Eleberth (adopted by Rinithil) ; Gandalf / Greyhame / Mithrandir * Gadalf (adopted by Cecilia) * Gadlaf (adopted by Project Autumn) * Gadnalf (adopted by Agent WyldeHorse) * Gadolf (adopted by Draco's Daughter) * Galdalf (adopted by Thorin2) * Ganald * Ganalf (adopted by Maike) * Gandaf (adopted by Boarder/Agent Niamh) * Gandahlf (adopted by Adora) * Gandal * Gandalff * GandalfÉ (adopted by Miril) * Gandalg * Gandalph (adopted by Tanuki) * Gandaplh (adopted by Sunflower) * Gandelf (adopted by Sothis) * Gandfal (adopted by AN) * Gandlad (adopted by Dodi Stata) * Gandlaf (adopted by Katie) * Gandol (adopted by Guy) * Gandolf (adopted by Katie) * Gandolph (adopted by Boarder Kayl's Raven) * Gandulf (adopted by Mytsie) * Ganfalf (adopted by Ragna) * Gangalf (adopted by MoonTree) * Ganlaf (adopted by Niusyla) * Ganldaf * Ganldaf * Gondal * Gondale * Gondalf (adopted by Ranger Ysolla) * Grandaf (adopted by jenny) * Grandelf (adopted by Agent WyldeHorse) * Greyheme (adopted by Boarder Tasari) * Mirthandir (adopted by Tavi) * Mirthradir (adopted by space Girl) * Mirthrandir (adopted by Medalf) * Mithadir (adopted by Aldariel) * Mithandir (adopted by Vorquellyn) * Mithirandir (adopted by Boarder Alania) * Mithradir (adopted by Turtle) * Mithrander (adopted by Lightning) * Mithrandere (adopted by Boarder Doc Filth/Agent Lizzard) * Mithrantir (adopted by Telpelote) * Mithrindar (adopted by Satoni) ; Gothmog * Gothmorg (adopted by Boarder Techno-Dann) ; Mandos / Námo * Mendos (adopted by Nene) * Name ? (adopted by Claimed) ; Manwë * Manw (Mirielle) ; Melian * Meilian (adopted by Ithil) * Melane (adopted by Ladyvirgo) * Mellion ; Morgoth / Melkor * Mekor (adopted by Isihen) * Morgeroth (adopted by Kitty) * Morgoroth (adopted by WOTTF) * Morgorth (adopted by Athena) * Morogoth (adopted by Chaos) ; Radagast / Aiwendil * Radgast (adopted by Carol) * Radigast * Rhadagast (adopted by Eric) ; Saruman / Curunír * Coroman (adopted by StarlightWarrior) * Saluron * Samuran (adopted by Nina) * Saraman * Saramon * Saraumon * Sarman * Sarmon * Saroman (adopted by Bri) * Sarumain * Sarumann (adopted by Meg) * Sarumen (adopted by Kagena Aislin) * Sarumna * Sarumno * Sarumon (adopted by Vikki) * Sarunam * Sauramam * Sauraman * Sauramon * Sauraumun * Saurman * Sauromaun * Sauromon * Sauromons * Sauruman (adopted by Erica) * Saurumon * Saurumun * Soraman (adopted by Agonyrocks) * Soran ? (Adam) * Soromon (adopted by Alec) * Soruman (adopted by Lastame) * Srauman (adopted by Agent Krissy) * Suarman * Suaruman * Suraman * Surman ; Sauron * Salron (adopted by Danae) * Saoron (adopted by heather) * Saron (adopted by Boarder Hikaness) * Saron (adopted by Kapios) * Sarong (adopted by Agent Millie) * Saroun (adopted by Lizzy) * Sarron (adopted by Leila) * Sarun (adopted by WOTTF) * Saruon (adopted by Roxy) * Sauraon * Saurian (adopted by Boarder Rhysdux) * Saurian h * Sauun (adopted by Crazy Joker) * Sawron (adopted by Boarder Nath) * Soron (adopted by Boarder the Burning Dumpster) * Souron (adopted by Jenna) * Sourorn (adopted by Pali) * Sourum (adopted by Boarder Jo/Agents Alex and Lea) * Suaron (adopted by Meowm) * Suoron (adopted by CU) * Suron (adopted by James) ; Tom Bombadil * Bombidilli (adopted by Dippy) * Bombidillyo (adopted by Helloise) * Tom Bombadill * Tom Bombodil ; Tulkas * Tulkos (adopted by Eglapaur) ; Yavanna * Yavvana (adopted by Aranel) * Yvanna (adopted by Johanna) Dwarves Dwarves don't tell their real names to anyone. When they go among non-Dwarves, they use assumed names. ; Balin * Ballin ; Bombur * Bombir (adopted by Sarah) * Bomibur (adopted by Jorun) * Bomir * Bonbir ; Dís * Dys ; Fíli * Filli ; Flói * Flui ; Fundin * Hundin (adopted by Lady Terra) ; Gimli * Cimli * Gili * Giliml (adopted by Ann) * Gilmi (adopted by Andrea) * Gilmy (adopted by Stroodle) * Gimil (adopted by Michelle) * Gimileely (adopted by Anjerla) * Gimili (adopted by Iocane) * Gimilie (adopted by Squishy) * Gimily (adopted by Lord Raul) * Giml (adopted by Agent Nat Freidar) * Gimle (adopted by Irene) * Gimlee (adopted by Juliet) * Gimlet (adopted by Boarder Yattara) * Gimley (adopted by Boarder Dragonlet/Agents Dez and Gon) * Gimlie (adopted by Mariam) * Gimlihopped * Gimly (adopted by Aquarius) * Gimmly (adopted by Aaron) * Glimi (adopted by Mebrireth) * Glimli (adopted by double treble) * Glimy (adopted by Agent Jeanlily) * Grimli (adopted by Valkyrie) * Grimly (adopted by lisanaterel) ; Glóin * Glion (adopted by C Penguin) * Gloiin * Gloil (adopted by Kat) * Glorien (adopted by Eldamere) * Glorin * Gluin * Golin * Groin (adopted by panasonic) ; Thorin Oakenshield * Thrin ? (adopted by Amy) Elves Elves are typically known by a given name and/or sometimes a descriptive by-name, not to be confused with a surname. ; Arwen Undómiel "Evenstar" * Arawen (adopted by Sarah) * Arewen (adopted by Jess) * Arewn (adopted by ATolkienFan) * Arwin (adopted by Amber E.P) * Arwinn (adopted by Butou Idoru) * Arwne (adopted by Joy) * Arwyn (adopted by DRagonqueen) * Arywn (adopted by Katie) * Awern (adopted by Caelym) * Awren (adopted by Kel) * Awrin (adopted by Kingmaker) * Evanstar (adopted by Eddie) * Udomiel (adopted by Boarder Meeker Beeker/Agents Alana and Sarah) * Udomíal (adopted by Ké) * Udómiel (adopted by Jack) * Undemal * Undominal (adopted by Maria) ; Caranthir * Carathir (adopted by Agent Lambda) ; Celeborn * Calaborn (adopted by Yamaniglaive) * Celborn (adopted by Boarder Artemis/Agent Talia Nightsong) * Celeber (adopted by Catherine) * Celeborne (adopted by Saka) * Celebron (adopted by erunyauve) * Celeporn (adopted by Millikov) * Cereborn * Cleborn (adopted by Boarder Al's Waiter) * Kelaborn (adopted by Agent Dawn McKenna) * Kelebreborn (adopted by Ori) * Seleborn (adopted by EstelPhoenix) ; Celebrían * Celbrian (adopted by Agent Jet) * Cele*brain * Celebarin * Celebrain (adopted by Eden) * Celebran (adopted by Sailor T.V.) * Celebrians (adopted by Natalie) * Celedrian (adopted by She Elf) * Kelebrian ; Celebrimbor * Celebrimbror (adopted by Boarder Morgul Queen) * Celebrimdor (adopted by Donna) * Celebrinbor (adopted by Froggy) * Celerimbor (adopted by Taure) ; Círdan the Shipwright * Cidan (adopted by Gimli McGuire) * Cnrdan the Shipwright ; Eärendil * Arendiel (adopted by Lauren) * Earindil (adopted by Imredil) ; Elladan * Elaadan * Eladdan (adopted by Ala) * Eladen (adopted by Boarder Randomelf) * Eladon (adopted by Nilmandra) * Elladain (adopted by Emy) * Elladen (adopted by Lirenel) * Elladin (adopted by Girturtle) * Elladon (adopted by Anya) * Ellandan (adopted by The Lee Clan) * Elledan (adopted by berrycat) * Ellidan (adopted by Rivaran) ; Elrohir * Alrohir (adopted by Adam) * Elhori (adopted by Lupiane) * Elhrohir (adopted by Freya) * Elihor (adopted by belladonna) * Ellrohir (adopted by Jean) * Elohir (adopted by Vanyaer) * Elorhir (adopted by Rusco) * Elrahir (adopted by Boarder Hawkelf) * Elrhohir (adopted by Boarder Vemi) * Elrhoir (adopted by Ying) * Elrohor (adopted by anticipationnation) * Elroir (adopted by Boarder Artemis) ; Elrond Peredhel "Half-elven" * Eldorna (adopted by Heather) * Eldorrna (adopted by Corafox) * Eldron (adopted by TickTick) * Eldrond (adopted by Anja) * Elhrond (adopted by Agents Cheery and Fish) * Ellrond (adopted by Tadandader) * Elond (adopted by Alyssa) * Elornd (adopted by Agent Aerilyn) * Elorond (adopted by Donnella) * Elrdon * Elrind (adopted by Agents Jay Thorntree and Acacia Byrd) * Elrnd * Elrod (adopted by Niamh) * Elrold (adopted by Faye) * Elron (adopted by Silmarië) * Elrond Finlay ? * Elronde (adopted by Jahjah) * Elrondo (adopted by Sis) * Elronf (adopted by Beverly) * Elrong (adopted by Ioana) * Elrony (adopted by Isabeau) * Elroond (adopted by Marti) * Elwond (adopted by Boarder/Agent Kara) * Enrond (adopted by Jean) * Erlond (adopted by Shella) * Erold (adopted by Emma) * Halfelleven (adopted by Eleanor) * Peredhill (adopted by Aimee) * Perendhel (adopted by CrossoverQueen) ; Ereinion Gil-galad * Gal-Galad (adopted by Rebecca) * Gil Galad * Gil-Gald (adopted by Boarder UnDeadGoat/Agent Monday) * Gild-galad (adopted by Fymhrisfawr - Minion) * Gilgalad * Giligad (adopted by Boarder Meir Brin) * Sil-Galad (adopted by Kazaera) ; Erestor * Ererstor (adopted by CelebornEstel) * Erstor (adopted by Katy) ; Fëanor * Feanoraro (adopted by Elena) * Fearnor (adopted by Raveness) ; Finarfin * Finarfen (adopted by Niadra) * Finarfoin ? ; Finduilas * Fiduilas (adopted by Elenwen) ; Finrod Felagund * Felegund (adopted by Agents Felaben and Jackson) * Finrond (adopted by Julie) ; Finwë * Finw (adopted by Edlyn) ; Galadriel * Gabriel (adopted by Boarder Deepy/Agent Dee) * Gabriella * Galaddriel (adopted by Ryven) * Galadedrelle (adopted by Sam) * Galaderial * Galaderiel (adopted by Moriah) * Galadiel (adopted by Rowlena) * Galadirwls (adopted by Adopted) * Galadreil (adopted by Ana Banana) * Galadrel (adopted by Aelyin) * Galadria (adopted by Jenny, AKA Boarder Kaitlyn) * Galadrial (adopted by Lizyrd) * Galadrie (adopted by Sandra Isis) * Galadrielle (adopted by Trinity) * Galadrile * Galaladreal (adopted by Boarder/Agent Ril-gania) * Galandriel (adopted by Emily) * Galarel (adopted by Boarder/Agent Teena M) * Galdriel (adopted by Ferret) * Gathradrail (adopted by Agent Shae) * Gindadial (adopted by Boarder Andtauriel Longwood-Baggins) * Gladadriel (adopted by Telmea) * Gladladriel (adopted by Agent Dawn McKenna) * Gladrial (adopted by Gaiden) * Gladriel (adopted by Sarah) * Glaladriel (adopted by Rebecca) * Glandirel * Guladrielle (adopted by plum jam) ; Gildor Inglorion * Hildor ? (adopted by Sprite) * Hildar ? (adopted by arwen88257) * Haldar ? (adopted by Kylie) ; Glorfindel * Gilorfindel (adopted by Mikaela) * Giofindel (adopted by ElfLover) * Glerfindle (adopted by Tathrin) * Glofindal (adopted by Katie) * Glofindel (adopted by Kally) * Glofindell (adopted by Penn) * Gloifendell (adopted by Molly) * Glorfandle (adopted by Judy) * Glorfendel (adopted by Alakarda) * Glorfindal (adopted by Agent Nenya Gabriel) * Glorfindale (adopted by Boarder/Agent Kathryn) * Glorfindell (adopted by Agent Joe) * Glorfindil (adopted by Ariel - Minion) * Glorfindle (adopted by Bec) * Glorfinel (adopted by Agent Charlotte Shoe) * Glorfinny * Glorfl fol * Glorifindal (adopted by Faer) * Glorifindel (adopted by Laihiriel) * Glorofindel (adopted by Niccy-b) * Glrfindel (adopted by The Elvish Fanatic) * Glrofindel (adopted by Aislin) * Glurfindel (adopted by Evel) * Gorlfindel (adopted by Kaori) ; Haldir * Hadir (adopted by Melissa) * Hadlir (adopted by Bex) * Haildar (adopted by Agents Luana Starlight and Orange Plaid) * Halduir (adopted by Arabel) * Halidar (adopted by psychochristianlady) * Halidir (adopted by Molly N.) * Halidr (adopted by Evelyn) * Halter (adopted by Eglätarwen Arcalen) * Hildair (adopted by Beth) * Hilder (adopted by Jacqueline) ; Legolas Thranduilion "Greenleaf" * egolas (adopted by Mary) * Green Leaf * Greenlead (adopted by Agent Cassie Young) * Greenpatch (adopted by Boarder Jo/Agents Alex and Lea) * Grenleaf (adopted by adopted by Daphne) * Laeglass (adopted by Boarder "Agent Em"/Agent Em) * Laegolas (adopted by Chrystalline) * Lagoless (adopted by Diane) * Leagolas (adopted by Laura) * Lefolas (adopted by Aarie) * Legalas (adopted by Agent Shada) * Legalass (adopted by Guenevere) * Legales (adopted by Olivia) * Legalese (adopted by Jelonparden) * Legalis (adopted by Hyper Elf) * Legalos (adopted by Sage) * Legalous (adopted by Boarder Jocelyn/Agent Smith) * Legalus (adopted by Brittany) * Leggilas (adopted by Alexandra) * Leggles (adopted by LadyElwing) * Legilaas (adopted by Alakadariel Nimloth) * Legilas (adopted by Wren) * Legilos (adopted by Natalie) * Leglas (adopted by Aralome) * Leglass * Legles (adopted by Agent Kara) * Legless (adopted by Sarina) * Legloas (adopted by Shadacat) * Leglolas (adopted by Boarder TZA/Agent Laura) * Leglos (adopted by Luintathraiel) * Leglous (adopted by Agent Caitlin) * Legoals (adopted by FairGoldberry) * Legoas (adopted by Diana) * Legogas * Legola (adopted by Lady Fox) * Legolasm (adopted by Crystal) * Legolass (adopted by Karen) * Legolasto (adopted by Cazzie) * Legola’ (adopted by Muriel Sol) * Legoles (adopted by Clebrindae) * Legolis (adopted by TigerCat) * Legolos (adopted by Agents Armeniel and Leo) * Legols (adopted by Nikki) * Legosla (adopted by Boarder HailtheWarrior) * Legslas (adopted by Heather) * Legulaz (adopted by Little C) * Leholas (adopted by Calennelleth) * Leoglas (adopted by Harriet) * Leogolas (adopted by Soup) * Leogoles (adopted by Boarder Dragonlet/Agents Dez and Gon) * Leolas (adopted by Kathy) * Lgolas (adopted by Nil) * Logolas (adopted by Arianna) * Logrolls (adopted by Mira) * Luegolas (adopted by Andrea) * Thranduillion (adopted by Agent Megan) * Thrandullion (adopted by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature) ; Lindir * Lindor (adopted by Soledad) ; Lúthien Tinúviel * Lutherin (adopted by Nicole) * Tinnuiel (adopted by Primrose) ; Maedhros * Maedros (adopted by Cali) ; Maeglin * Maegin (adopted by Boarder Akedhi) ; Maglor * Magler (adopted by MofA) * Magylor (adopted by Alice) ; Nerdanel * Nernadel (adopted by The Happy Potato) ; Oropher * Ophoror ? (adopted by Tessura) ; Rúmil * Rumli (adopted by Lady Lanet) * R£mil (adopted by Rumil) ; Thingol * Thingal (adopted by Miss Bethany) ; Thranduil * Frandiul (adopted by Charly) * Thaladriul (adopted by Uniswift87) * Thandriel (adopted by Agent Penny Smith) * Thandriell (adopted by Agent Penny Smith) * Thandruil (adopted by Jay of L) * Thanduil (adopted by Guardgirl) * Thanduril (adopted by Agent Dafydd Illian) * Tharanduil (adopted by Natalie and Boarder Vemi/Agents Swampy and Katrina) ** Listed twice on Miss Cam's list. * Therandil (adopted by Ashley) * Thirandil (adopted by Whitney) * Thiranduil (adopted by Boarder Tungsten Monk/Agents Diocletian and Suicide) * Thraduil (adopted by Skye) * Thrandail (adopted by Paola) * Thrandil (adopted by EGMC) * Thrandril (adopted by Crouching Dragon) * Thrandruril * Thranduain (adopted by Elvenpiratelady) * Thranduild (adopted by Minerva) * Thranduill * Thranduin (adopted by Lindsey) * Thrandul (adopted by Tripsoverhercats) * Thrandule (adopted by Boarder HailtheWarrior) * Thrandull (adopted by bridellwyn) * Thranduril (adopted by Laithoneil) * Thranenduil (adopted by Nolitari) * Thraudil (adopted by Agent Mackenzie) * Thraundil (adopted by Vanity) * Threnadil (adopted by Morduial) * Thriandruil (adopted by Mystia) * Thrnaduil (adopted by CinnamonGrrl) * Thronduil (adopted by Boarder Kels) * Thulandrill * Thundrell (adopted by Laihiriel) * Thundril (adopted by Katharine) * Thundrill (adopted by Matthias) * Thurandil (adopted by Keisa) * Thurandual (adopted by Cindy) * Thuranduil (adopted by Nihema) * Thurendil (adopted by Jess) * Thurindil (adopted by Boarder Kippur) * Thùnidain ? (adopted by Sunn-Kissed) * Traduil (adopted by Agent Jay Thorntree) * Tranduil (adopted by Beth) ** Acted as a temporary bodyguard to Agent Jay Thorntree while at OFUM. * Trandule (adopted by Llrael) * Trhanduil (adopted by Alec Peredhil) Hobbits Hobbits are known by a given name and a surname, sometimes a nickname. Where known, the names are given in Hobbitish Westron as well as their translated English forms. Yes, those get misspelled, too. ; Baggins, Bilbo / Labingi, Bilba * Bbilo Baggsins * Bible (adopted by Vana) * Biblo (adopted by PadfootMew) * Biblo Bannings (adopted by Kholdstare) * Bibo (adopted by Swan) * Bil (adopted by Jakie Firecracker) * Bilbi (adopted by Boarder the Burning Dumpster) * Bilbo Bagend * Bilbod * Bilibo * Bilvo (adopted by Little Baldwin) * Blibo (adopted by Liz) ; Baggins, Frodo / Labingi, Maura * Fordo (adopted by Mickey) * Frdo (adopted by Agents Hal and Chana) * Frdoo (adopted by Gayle) * Fredo (adopted by CH1988) * Frod (adopted by Agents Maly and Dagmar) * Froddo (adopted by Kanga) * Frode (adopted by Agent Twain) (source) * Frodeo (adopted by Libby) * Frodi (adopted by Nienna) * Frodin (adopted by Holly) * Frodod (adopted by Ghost) * Frodoe (adopted by Skeikie) * FrodoÉ (adopted by Agent Isabel Stanton) * Frodu (adopted by The Management) * Froedo (adopted by Katy) * Frogo * Frondo (adopted by Meg) * Frood (adopted by heather) * Froodo (adopted by Phoebe) * Froto (adopted by Cassie) * Mara Labinigi (adopted by Agents Eledhwen Elerossiel and Christianne Shieh) * Mara Labingi (adopted by Agents Eledhwen Elerossiel and Christianne Shieh) * Phrodo (adopted by Boarder GreyLadyBast) ; Baggins, Mr. * Mr. Baggens * Mr. Bagging (adopted by Nurvingiel) * Mr. Bagginnse (adopted by Boarder Hobbitesque/Agent Harriet) * Mr. Bagins (adopted by Moe) * Mr. Beggins (adopted by Boarder A Random Boo) * Mr. Biggins (adopted by Ruggy aka Drew's Honey) * Mr.Baggeins (adopted by Shawna) ; Brandybuck, Meriadoc "Merry" / Brandagamba, Kalimac "Kali" * Bradybuck * Bradyduck * Brandibuck (adopted by Kitty) * Brandybok (adopted by Bulma) * Brandybook (adopted by Amber) * Brandyduck (adopted by Agent Cadmar) * Calymac (adopted by Boarder Laureril) * Mari (adopted by Kate) * Marroiodiac (adopted by Mirluin) * Marry (adopted by Leijah) * Mary (adopted by Agent Chelsea Miller) * Meraidoc (adopted by Melody) * Meri (adopted by Orangeblossom) * Meriado * Meriadock (adopted by Abby) * Meridac (adopted by Agents Maly and Dagmar) * Meridoc (adopted by Maryn) * Meridok (adopted by Boarder Gabrielle174) * Meriodac Brandy (adopted by Maeghan) * Meriodic (adopted by Rufus) * Merriadoc (adopted by Ring) * Merridic (adopted by Boarder Bluebell) * Merridoc (adopted by Alanora) * Merrry (adopted by Alena) * Merrys ; Brandybuck, Primula * Pirmula ; Gamgee, Elanor * Eleanor (adopted by Bluemuse) ; Gamgee, Rose "Rosie", née Cotton * Roise (adopted by Amanda) * Rosa (adopted by Agent Iza) * Rosey (adopted by Reania) * Rosy ; Gamgee, Samwise "Sam" / Galpsi, Banazîr "Ban" * Gamagee (adopted by Rachel) * Gangee (adopted by Boarder Rosie) * Sam Wise (adopted by Agents William Grey and VJ) * Same (adopted by Boarder Luthien/Agents Maly and Dagmar) * Saml (adopted by Boarder Leto Haven) * Samm (adopted by Boarder Saphie/Agent Saphie Ellings) * Samwies (adopted by Kayla) * Samwize (adopted by Jillian) * Sma (adopted by Boarder LeeLee) ; Maggot, Mr. * Maggots (adopted by Pippy) ; Sackville-Baggins family * Sacksville-Baggins ; Smallburrow, Robin * Robin Smallburro ; Took, Peregrin "Pippin" / Tûk, Razanur "Raz" * Paragrin (adopted by Aki) * Peppin (adopted by Tabby) * Peraguin (adopted by Krista) * Peregin (adopted by Allison) * Peregrine (adopted by SXC) * Pereguin (adopted by Lli) * Pergeon (adopted by Angelfyre) * Pergrin (adopted by Peeka-chan) * Perigrin (adopted by Lily) * Periguin (adopted by Lily Took) * Perrigirn (adopted by Soccer) * Petegrin (adopted by Boarder Christini) * Piipin (adopted by Cinnabar) * Pipann (adopted by Dee) * Pipen (adopted by Sarah) * Pipen (adopted by Goten's Girl) * Pipim (adopted by The Noble Platypus) * Pipin (adopted by Brezina) * Pippan (adopted by Kylie) * Pippen (adopted by Hannah) * Pippi (adopted by Kelli) * Pipping (adopted by Boarder Newmoon) * Pippinn (adopted by Syndarys) * Pippins (adopted by Cat) * Pippipen (adopted by Pippin McDonald) * Pppin Men Men of Númenorean descent are typically known by their given name and sometimes a patronym or by-name to avoid confusion with their ancestors or the Elves they're named after. The Rohirrim are similar, but without the Elves. Others, such as the Breefolk, go by a given name and a surname. ; Ar-Pharazôn * Ar-Pharazôum;n (adopted by Alexa) ; Aragorn / Elessar / Elfstone / Estel / Strider / Telcontar / Thorongil, etc. * Aagorn (adopted by Ellie) * Aaragorn (adopted by Aliya) * Aeragorn (adopted by Boarder Sara) * Agagron (adopted by Ryan) * Agaorn (adopted by Agent Polaris) * Agaron (adopted by Katie) * Agarorn (adopted by Amanda) * Araegon (adopted by Agents Aspen Green and Fin Sharkley) * Aragarn (adopted by Ally) * Aragon (adopted by Ari) * Aragone (adopted by Ceili11) * Aragonr (adopted by Laura) * Aragor * Aragorg (adopted by Kassandra) * Aragran (adopted by Boarder the Faction's Lord) * Aragrn * Aragroin (adopted by Kel) * Aragron (adopted by Caleigh) * Aragrorns (adopted by May) * Arangorn (adopted by Ranger of the North and WarriorElf) ** Listed twice on Miss Cam's list. * Arangron (adopted by Boarder Teena M) * Araogorn (adopted by Iele) * Araogrn (adopted by Ashley) * Araorgn (adopted by De) * Araorn * Arargorn (adopted by Melissa) * Arasgorn (adopted by Boarder Neshomeh/Agent Derik) * Aregeonr (adopted by Grey One) * Aregeorn (adopted by Boarder Thalia Weaver) * Argin (adopted by Jasmine) * Argo (adopted by Sara) * Argon (adopted by Nancy) * Argorn (adopted by Liz bro) * Arngorn (adopted by Agent Fireblade) * Aroagorn (adopted by Boarder Bjam) * Arogoin (adopted by Malien) * Arogorn (adopted by Kayla) * Arogron (adopted by Agent Cille) * Arongron (adopted by Tina) * Arragon (adopted by Shaun) * Elassar (adopted by DT) * Eleassar (adopted by Neon) * Elesar (adopted by Cenire) * Elessar?or (adopted by Agent Elanor Gilmor) * Elesser (adopted by Megan) * Elessor (adopted by Boarder Meir Brin/Agent Merokee Brin) * Ellesa (adopted by Lou) * Ellesar (adopted by Eledhiel) * Ellessar (adopted by Wenhaver) * Elftone (adopted by Boarder Rosie) * Elihu ? (adopted by D.C) * Esel (adopted by Selene) * Estal (adopted by Erin) * Estil (adopted by Addia) * Estle (adopted by Calan) * Sstrider * Stider (adopted by Rose) * Strdier (adopted by Uni) * Stride (adopted by Monty) * Stryder (adopted by Kittie) * Telcontari (adopted by Jessyka) * Telcontor (adopted by Boarder Rian/Agents Laurie and Kass) * Telecontar (adopted by Liana) * Thoringil (adopted by aragornnme) * ragorn (adopted by Erin) ; Arathorn * Afathorn (adopted by Veet) * Airithorn (adopted by Carol) * Araothorn (adopted by Sonia) * Arathon (adopted by Page) * Arathorne (adopted by ORS) * Arothin (adopted by Navear) * Arthorn (adopted by Chibi_Lothlen) ; Beorn * Breon ? ; Beren * Berin (adopted by Silverfyshxin) ; Berúthiel * Beruthial (adopted by Boarder Cygna Hime) ; Boromir * Baramer (adopted by Jackie) * Baramir (adopted by Nilcamiel) * Boirmir (adopted by Ellen) * Bolomir (adopted by Emerald-Eyed Elf) * Bomir (adopted by Lea) * Bomorim (adopted by logopandocie282) * Boomer (adopted by Freya) * Boormir (adopted by Deb) * Booromir (adopted by Lauren) * Boramer (adopted by Kamibit) * Boramir (adopted by Huntem) * Boramor (adopted by Aldarona) * Borimer (adopted by Spicy Sith) * Borimier (adopted by Patricia) * Borimior * Borimir (adopted by Nodalec) ** Acted as temporary bodyguard to Agent Acacia Byrd while at OFUM. * Borimor (adopted by Heero Yuy) * Borirmir (adopted by Dara) * Boriumier (adopted by Ninquelosse) * Bormier (adopted by Boarder Jedipati) * Bormir (adopted by Agent Joe) * Bormire (adopted by Cher) * Bormoir (adopted by Alleymap) * Bormomir (adopted by Pervy Hobbit Fancier) * Bormor (adopted by Lauren) * Boroir (adopted by Kiara) * Boromier (adopted by Olly) * Boromior (adopted by Megan) * Boromire (adopted by Agent Acacia Byrd) * Boromis * Boromoir (adopted by Héthien) * Borormir (adopted by Agent Jira Foley) * Borrimior * Borrimir (adopted by Boarder Silent Step) * Borrimor (adopted by Nim) * Borromier (adopted by Asuka) * Borromior * Borromir (adopted by Athena) * Bouramier (adopted by Emily) * Bromir (adopted by Ardaiel) * Bromire (adopted by Boarder Bubonic Woodchuck/Agent Rena Chang) * Broomir (adopted by Melanie) * Brormir (adopted by Tough Cookie) ; Butterbur, Barliman * Baliman * Botterbur * Butterbee (adopted by Persis) ; Denethor * Delenethor (adopted by Perhin) * Delenthor (adopted by Aralanthiriel) * Denathor (adopted by Tolinien) * Deneathor (adopted by Lady Eowyn) * Denehtor * Denethero (adopted by Boarder Blue IrisAgent Tweed) * Denother (adopted by Kelsey) * Denothor (adopted by Jeanette) * Denthor (adopted by Gen) ; Ecthelion * Echtelion (adopted by Gentry) * Echtellion (adopted by Michelle) * Echtlion (adopted by Antje) * Ecthalion (adopted by Anike) * Ectheleon (adopted by Agent Charlotte Shoe) * Ecthelien (adopted by Theresa) * EcthelionII * Ichthelion ; Eldarion * Elarion * Eldraion (adopted by Agent Luthy) ; Elendil * Elandil (adopted by Ashley) * Elendill (adopted by Heero Yuy) * Ellendale ? (adopted by lessien) ; Éomer * Aomur (adopted by Cretey) * Emoer * Eoemer (adopted by Ammy) * Eomar (adopted by She) * Eomir (adopted by Curedel) * Eomwer (adopted by Kate) * Eomyr (adopted by WindWalker) * `Eomer (adopted by Anolinde) ; Éomund * Eomunde (adopted by Fionnabhair) ; Éothain * Eothane (adopted by Possum) ; Éowyn * Aowen (adopted by Kindra) * Aowin (adopted by Kit) * Aowyn (adopted by Quenkit) * E'owyn (adopted by Boarder Kai) * Eaowayn * Eowen (adopted by Wingstar) * Eowin (adopted by Boarder(?) Drew) * Eown (adopted by Leleni) * Eowun (adopted by Ilarian) * Eowyn (adopted by Boarder Andtauriel Longwood-Baggins) * Eowynn (adopted by lumarele) * Eoywn (adopted by Meggles) * Eoywyn (adopted by Blue Genet) * Ewoyn (adopted by Andy) * Eyowen (adopted by The Pelican) * Eywen (adopted by NekoHitori) * `Eowyn (adopted by Dorawen) * Yowyn (adopted by QOA) ; Faramir * Famari (adopted by Megan) * Faramiar (adopted by Aelrayne) * Faramier (adopted by Plutostar) * Faramiers (adopted by Rochnáriel) * Faramin (adopted by Agent Lothloriel Elhyn) * Faramir1 (adopted by Li Ren) * Fararmir (adopted by Blossomwith) * Farimer (adopted by Kayla) * Farimir (adopted by Bekcy) * Farmair (adopted by Agent Sarah) * Farmir (adopted by Boarder Bodldops/Agent Halley) * Faromir (adopted by Boarder Chak) * Farramir (adopted by Tigerlily) * Foromir (adopted by Ashe) * Fraamir (adopted by Iona) ; Gamling * Gamilng ; Gilraen * Gilrain (adopted by Laitoste) * Gilrean (adopted by Boarder Randirien/Agent Night Shade) * Gilrien (adopted by Mirimë) * Gliraen (adopted by Rachel) ; Gríma Wormtongue * Grim a (adopted by Anna) * Grimma (adopted by freebard87) * Wormtingue (adopted by Naurwen) * Wormtounge (adopted by Boarder Sliven) ; Halbarad * Halabard (adopted by Boarder Dwimordene) ; Háma * Hame ; Imrahil * Imlharil (adopted by Cate) * Imrahoil (adopted by Birgit) * Irmahil (adopted by Juliette) ; Ioreth * Iorieth (adopted by Lanna) ; Isildur * Ilsidur (adopted by Louis) * Ilsildor * Isidur * Isieldur * Isilador (adopted by Cao) * Isildar * Isilder (adopted by Rae) * Isildiur * Isildor (adopted by Zaz) * Isilidur (adopted by Agent Soulshadow) * Isilildur (adopted by Innanle) ** (Sir Muccamukk) sure what this note means. * Isiludur (adopted by Feather) * Isiudur (adopted by Uta) * Isiuldur (adopted by PinkPoodle) * Isldors * Isldur (adopted by Neo_Slytherin) * Isledur * Islidur * Isludier * Isolder (adopted by Raedyn) * Isoldir (adopted by Matt) * Isoldor * Issilder * Isuidur * Isuldar (adopted by BlazingFireCat) * Isulder * Isuldir (adopted by Gate Keeper and Lunariia) ** Listed twice on Miss Cam's list. * Isuldur * Isuludur (adopted by Tegan) ; Lothíriel * Lotheriel (adopted by Lothiriel) * Lothieral (adopted by Kasia) ; Nienor * Neinor (adopted by Agent Edgar Sullivan) ; Tar-Míriel * TarMiriel ; Thengel * Thenegal (adopted by Yorickriel) ; Théoden * Heoden * Th,oden * Thaoden (adopted by Accalia) * Thedoen * Thedon * Theodan (adopted by Kristen) * Theodin * Theodon (adopted by Cathy) * Theodorin * Theorod (adopted by Julia) ; Théodred * Teodred (adopted by BL) * Th,odred * Thodred (adopted by Kathleen) * Thédred (adopted by Nimurye) ; Théodwyn * Thedowyn (adopted by Theodwyn) ; Túrin Turambar * Torin ? (adopted by Moridin) * Tour ? (adopted by Katronette) * Turn ? (adopted by DevilsAngel) Other So far including two horses, two werewolves, two corrupted mortals, one Creator, one Great Eagle, one author, one Orc, two spiders, one dragon, one Ent, and the Two Trees. ; Asfaloth * Asafloth (adopted by Nisshoku) * Asaloth * Asfarloth (adopted by Boarder UnDeadGoat/Agents Isilya and Isabel) * Asfoloth (adopted by Arwen) * Asphaloth (adopted by Anthony) * Aspheluf (adopted by Tasare) ; Carcharoth * Carcaroth (adopted by Maureen) ; Draugluin * Dragluin (adopted by Boarder Chiad) ; Eru Ilúvatar * Aru (adopted by Boarder Claudia Beth King) * Illuvatar (adopted by Sarah) * Illuvater (adopted by Angelique) * Illuvator (adopted by Boarder Rowan) * Illuvitar (adopted by Diler) * Iluuvatar (adopted by Boarder Lantarmiel) * Iluvator (adopted by Anni) * Iluvetar (adopted by ForgottenRanger) * Iluvitar (adopted by Sprite - Minion) * Ilúatar (adopted by Wisteria Q) * Lluvatar (adopted by Uoko) ; Gollum / Sméagol * Collum (adopted by Aldawen) * Galem (adopted by Amy) * Galoum (adopted by Emma A) * Glloum (adopted by Krys) * Golem (adopted by Silent Shadow) * Gollerm (adopted by DannY) * Golom (adopted by Madd Hatter) * Golum (adopted by Kitty) * Goulem (adopted by DG) * Gullom (adopted by Alex) * Smeagle (adopted by Gaia) * Smeagul (adopted by Leto Haven and employed in the General Store) * Smegil (adopted by Boarder/Agent Brediliel) * Smegol (adopted by Harveygirl) * Smeogol (adopted by Boarder C-chan) * Smiegel (adopted by Char) * Smigle (adopted by shrinni) ; Gwaihir * Gwahir (adopted by Three O'Clock) * Gwailir (adopted by Gamedude) * Gwathir (adopted by Sarah) ; Laurelin * Laureli (adopted by Viya) ; Lurtz * Lutrz (adopted by Trainee Jenn's parents) ; Shadowfax * Shadowfaux (adopted by Selkie) * Shadowfox (adopted by Fred) * Shadownfax (adopted by Rhiya) * Shadowphlax (adopted by Princess Brunette) * Shodofex (adopted by Lunan) ; Shelob * Schelob (adopted by Briana) * Shelbo (adopted by Abby) ; Smaug * Samorg (adopted by Tomato_lover) * Sma (adopted by Boarder/Agent Leelee) * Smag (Sassinak) * Smuag (adopted by Boarder Kaltia/Agent Millie) ; Telperion * Telepion (adopted by Technetium) * Teleprion * Tellerion * Telpirion (adopted by Slightly) ; Thorondor * Thoronder (adopted by Jeanne) ; Tolkien, J.R.R. : Note: '''ALL UNAVAILABLE FOR ADOPTION' * J.J.R Tolken * J.K Tullking * Talkien * Toilken * Tolekein * Toliken * Tolkeen * Tolkein * Tolken * Tolkiens * Tolkin * Tolkings * Tolkkin * Tolkun ; Treebeard * Threebear (adopted by Boarder Airmid Star) * Threebeard (adopted by Boarder Airmid Star) Miss Cam * Treabeard (adopted by Liz) * Trebeard * Treebeared * Treebread (adopted by Saz) ; Ungoliant * Ungliant (adopted by Cainell) * Ungolianth (adopted by Nylorac) ; Witch-king of Angmar * Witch king (adopted by Boarder eatpraylove) * Witch-Kind (adopted by eternal lady) * Witchking (adopted by Boarder Aranel/Agent Takua) * Witcking (adopted by Hwin) Place Minis Geography ; Aman, the Blessed Realm * Amen (adopted by Giesbrecht) * Blesses Realm ; Arda * Arrda for adoption ; Brethil * Brethril ; Bruinen * Bruinien ; Caradhras / Redhorn * Cadras * Cahadhras * Cahadras * Cahardas * Cahradras * Calahadras * Caradharas (adopted by Agent Brenda Loringham) * Caradhas * Caradrhas (adopted by TC) * Carahdas * Carahdras * Cardhras * Carhadras * Charadas (adopted by Shi) * Charadras * Garadas (adopted by Keeper) * Kharadras * Red Horn ; Cerin Amroth * Cerin Amoth ; Cormallen, Field of * Carmallen * Carmollen * Cormellean ; Dead Marshes, the * Dead Marches (adopted by Amanda) * Deed Maches ; Dimholt * Dimholte ; Drúadan Forest * Druaden ; Dunland * Dunlend (adopted by Phoenix Flight) ; Erebor / the Lonely Mountain * Erabor ; Ered Nimrais * Ered Namrais ; Eriador * Eraidor (adopted by Tamaris) * Eridor (adopted by The Morgul Queen) * Eridor h ; Fangorn Forest * Faghorn (adopted by Boarder keila) * Fangarn (adopted by Boarder Susan) * Fangborn (adopted by Boarder Solar) * Fanghorn (adopted by Boarder Hershey Girl) * Fangon (adopted by Boarder Kd7sov) * Fangron (adopted by Boarder Aimee) * Fargon (adopted by Boarder hannah) ; Gorgoroth, Plateau of * Gorgroth ; Henneth Annûn * Henneth Annum * Henneth Anun (adopted by the HA group) ; Lothlórien / Lórien / Laurelindórenan * 'L-rien * Lauralindrium (adopted by Laura) * Laurelindorinan (adopted by Trinity's Trialia) * Lauthlorion * Llothlorien (adopted by Fiora) * Lorein (adopted by Kim) * Loren * Loriean * Lorthlorian * Lorthlorien * Loth Lorien (adopted by Ailanreanter) * LothLorien * Lothe Lorien * Lothloreen * Lothlorein * Lothlorian * Lothlorion * Lothlrien * Lothlurien * Lothl¢rien * Lothlóien * Lothorian (adopted by deon) * Lothoriean * Lothorien * Lothrien * Lóothlorien * Lrien ; Middle-earth * Meedle-orthie (adopted by Surreal) * Mid el earth * Midde Earth * Middel Earth * Middel earth * Middle Earht * Middle Eart * Middle Earth (adopted by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature) * Middle earth * Middleeaarth * Middleearth * Middleeath * Midlle-earth * Muddle-urth (adopted by Amy) ; Mirkwood Forest / Eryn Lasgalen * Eryn Laesgalen * Meerkwood * Merkwood (adopted by pashina) * Mikwood (adopted by Tiannale) * Milkwood (adopted by Brandy) * Mirk woods * Mirkwod (adopted by Orlando Fixation) * Mirwood * Mookwodd (adopted by Aiwe) * Morkwood (adopted by Samus) * Mrikwood (adopted by Boarder Mercuria Stardust) * Murk wood (adopted by Damn) ; Misty Mountains / Hithaeglir * Misty mountians ; Mount Doom / Orodruin * Mont Doom * Orodurin ; Pelennor Fields * Pelenor * Penelar * Pennelar feilds * Polanner Fields ; Rhovanion / Wilderland * Rhovanoin ; Taniquetil * Tanigutil * Taliquentil * Taniquetl ; Weathertop / Amon Sûl * Ammonn Soon * Weatherstop * Weathertopp * Whethertop Kingdoms & Provinces ; Angmar * Agmar * Angamar (adopted by Lothien) ; Gondor * Condo (adopted by Lunwe) * Condor (adopted by Drew) * Gandor * Goncor * Gondal ? * Gondale * Gondar * Gonder * Gondoor (adopted by Spencer) * Gordor (adopted by Agent Isaiah) ; Ithilien * Ithilian (adopted by Boarder Aine Tassorosso) * Ithilin * Ithilion (adopted by Ria) * Ithiliun (adopted by Elora) * Ithillien (adopted by Agents Eledhwen Elerossiel and Christianne Shieh) * Ithlin * Othilien ; Mordor * Modor * Modor * Moldor (adopted by Riniell) * Mondor (adopted by evil blue duck) * Moordoor (adopted by Agent Mara) * Morador (adopted by Cassie) * Morddor * Morddor * Morder * Morder * Morodr (adopted by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature) * Morrdoor (adopted by Nienor) ; Númenor / Westernesse * Numinor * Westerneese * Westerness ; Rohan * Rhan * Rhoen * Rhohan (adopted by TheEverminder) * Rohand * Rohn * Rohon (adopted by Nawyn) * Rowan ; Valinor * Vallor ? ; Woodland Realm, the * Woodlandrealm * Woondland roam Settlements & Fortifications ; Angband * Angaband ; Annúminas * Annúminnas ; Avallónë * Avalon ; Bag End * Bage End * Bags End * Bagend ; Barad-dûr * Balad-dur * Barad-Dûr * Baradur (adopted by Cyd Vyshus) ; Bree * Brie (adopted by Bold) ; Bucklebury * Buckelberry * Buckleberry (adopted by Kitty) * Bucklebery ; Bywater * Brywater ; Caras Galadhon * Caras Galadhorn * Caras Galadhron * Caras Galadon * Caras Galadron ; Dol Guldur * Dol Goldur * Dol Guldor * Dol-Huldor * Dorgul-dur * Dul Guldur ; Esgaroth / Lake-town * Escaroth (adopted by Scion) ; Grey Havens, the * Gray Havens ; Helm's Deep * Helmsdeep ; Hobbiton * Hobbington (adopted by Pipage) * Hobbitton (adopted by Ashley) ; Isengard * Insengard * Isenard * Isengarde * Isengaurd * Isengod * Isengrad (adopted by Boarder Elcalion/Agent Scott Logan) * Isenguard (adopted by NatzandtheRatz) * Isingard * Isngaurd ; Minas Tirith * Minas Tiirth * Minas Tireth (adopted by MetaChi) * Minas Tirinth * Minis Tirith (adopted by Aron) * Mins-tirith * Minus Tirith * Minus Trinth ; Moria / Khazad-dûm / the Dwarrowdelf * Darrowdelf * Dwarrodelf (adopted by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature) * Dwarrondalf * Kadahz-Dum * Kasadum * Kazad Dum * Kazad-Dum (adopted by Chrissie) * Kazadhum * Kazadoom (adopted by Ca-chan) * Kazahrd Dum * Kazza Doom (adopted by Jane) * Khadad dum * Khahad-dhum * Khazad Dym (adopted by Agents David Kelok and Unger) * Khazad-Dum * Khazad-d(m * Khazad-dm * Khazad-dym * Khazadum (adopted by Ceana) * Khazard-Dûm * Moira (adopted by Agent Cara Fielding) * Monria * Mora (adopted by Boarder/Agent Ekwy) ; Nargothrond * Nargothronds ; Orthanc * Orothanc * Orthanic * Orthonc (adopted by Arokka) ; Osgiliath * Osgilliath (adopted by hornofgondor2) * Osgillith * Osgoliath * Osigiliath ; Pelargir * Pelagir ; Prancing Pony, The * The Parcing Pony Inn (adopted by Artangst) * The Prancin Horse Inn ; Rivendell / Imladris / the Last Homely House * Ilmladris (adopted by Crystal113) * Imadris * Imaladris * Imaldrian * Imaldris (adopted by FC) * Imalradis * Imiladris * Imladeris * Imladis * Imlandris * Imlardis * Imraldis * Revindal * Rinvendell * Rivandall * Rive Dell * Rivendaell (adopted by Agent Sil) * Rivendal * Rivendale (adopted by Boarder Al's Waiter) * Rivendall * Rivendalle * Rivendel (adopted by Orli luver forever/Agent Hal) * Rivendelle * River Dale * Riverdale * Riverdell * Riverdendell (adopted by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature) * Rivindal * Rivindel (adopted by Randorichild) * Rivindell * Rivndell * The Last Homely Home ; Utumno / Udûn * Utumo (adopted by Miss Zero) Thing Minis Artifacts Not all of these are proper nouns, strictly speaking, but special substances with Elvish names are deemed proper enough to spawn minis when they're misspelled. ; ''ithildin * Ithilden * Itidin ; lembas * Lambas * Lembar * Lembass (adopted by Jackie) * Lembus * Lemdas ; mithril * Meethrill * Minthril (adopted by Jayne) * Mitheral * Mithrail (adopted by Stephanie) * Mithral * Mithrial (adopted by Boarder Kerowyn/Agents Kilauea and Sydney) * Mithryl (adopted by Tigris) * Mythril (adopted by Meg) ; The One Ring * The One Rind (adopted by Mendy) * The One Rink (adopted by Agent Tormod) ; palantír / palantíri * Palatir * Palintir * Palintyr * Pallantir ; Silmaril(s) / Silmarilli * Simrils * Simaril ; Vilya * Viyla (adopted by Katie) Groups ; Dúnedain * Dnedai * Dunadain (adopted by Angel) * Dundain (adopted by Boarder Ainu Laire) * Dunedan (adopted by got the goddess) * D£nedain ; Easterlings * Easternling ; Fëanorians * Feanorions ; Fellowship of the Ring * Fellishop * Felloship * Fellow Ship (adopted by Agent Kyra) * Fellowhip (adopted by Mereope) * Felowship * Followship ; Galadhrim * Galadhirim ; Gondorians * Gondoran ; Haradrim * Haradhrrhim * Haradian (adopted by Jaydepuff) ; Istari / Wizards * Ishtari (adopted by Lady Meowzalot) * Istarii * Isthari * Wizzard (adopted by Alan) ; Maiar * Miar (adopted by Sigrun) * Myiar (adopted by Canon Lover) ; Noldor * Nolder (adopted by Kalithja) ; Númenóreans * Numemorean (adopted by lady ix) * Numenour (adopted by Kitabare) * Numorean (adopted by DND) * Numoreans * N£men¢rean * Númenorian ; Ringwraiths / Nazgûl / Black Riders * Nagul (adopted by Boarder Boz4PM) * Nasul * Naz Gul (adopted by Elanial) * Nazgel (adopted by Murasaki99) * Nazghul (adopted by Oddjob) * Nazgol (adopted by Boarder Evil Bob) * Nazgool * Nazgual * Nazguil * Nazguld * Nazgulls (adopted by Vulgarweed) * Nazgup (adopted by Boarder Newmoon) * Nazqul (adopted by Alicia) * Nazual (adopted by Tobiashawk13) * Nazul (adopted by KMOL) * Nuzgul (adopted by Meg) * Pail Riders (adopted by Margaret) * Raith (adopted by Kristen) * Raiths * Ring Raith (adopted by Boarder Flamingo Feathers) * Ring wraiths (adopted by Boarder eatpraylove) * Ringwrath (adopted by Yamini) * Wraithe (adopted by Elle) * Wraithes * Wringraith * Wringwraith (adopted by Catherine) ; Rohirrim * Rhorric * Rohanian * Roheric (adopted by Boarder Salix) * Rohhirm * Rohirian (adopted by Tamaris) * Rohirrims ; Silvan Elves * Silivn * Sylvan * Sylvian (adopted by Laureleaf) ; Valar * Valaer (adopted by XNemesis) * Valari (adopted by Moria) * Valer (adopted by Ashley) * Valier (adopted by Isis) ** Technically the correct feminine plural (sing. Valië), but incorrect for any other use. * Valor (adopted by Dwynevenn and Chaxarthian Princess) ** Listed twice on Miss Cam's list. * Valra (adopted by Beenieweenie) * Valur (adopted by Agent Minerva Wisdom) * Volar (adopted by The Karate Insubordinate) ; Variags * Varigs Languages For the record, there is no such language as "Elvish." ; Quenya * Quenyan * Qunya (adopted by Abby) ; Sindarin * Sindarian (adopted by Rebekah) ; Westron * Weston (adopted by Liz-rose) Species As "Artifacts" above, not all of these are proper nouns, strictly speaking, but some are considered special enough to spawn minis when misspelled anyway. ; Athelas / Kingsfoil * Kingsfoll * The king's foil plant (adopted by Elf Ears) ; Balrog * Baelrog (adopted by Kittycatblack) * Bahlrog (adopted by Meg) * Bakrog * Balgong (adopted by Jesse) * Balgrog (adopted by OFUA) * Ballrock * Balorg (adopted by Alex) * Balrong (adopted by Fuzzy) * Balrpg (adopted by Agent Mercuria Stardust) * Barlog (adopted by Mari) * Belroc ? (adopted by Kjersti) * Belrog (adopted by Boarder HailtheWarrior) * Blarog (adopted by Danly) * Blarong (adopted by Pointedboots) * Bolrog (adopted by Boarder The Faction's Lord) * Bulrog ; crebain * Craban (adopted by Caraid) * Crabbi from Dunland (adopted by Delial) * Crib from Dunland (adopted by Agent Nauro) ; Dwarf / Dwarves / Dwarven * Dawrf * Drawfs (adopted by Riana) * Drawven * Drwf * Dwaf * Dwalves * Dwarawrf * Dwarfen * Dwarfin (adopted by Vanessa) * Dwarfs * Dwarve * Dwarvin ; Elf / Elves / Elven / Elvish * Efl (adopted by Shadowdrake) * Eleven (adopted by Brittny) * Elfen (adopted by Shawna) * Elfes (adopted by Kendra) * Elfin (adopted by Sarah Jay) * Elfish (adopted by Nevermind) * Elfs * Elivish * Elvan * Elve * Elver (adopted by Caitlin) * Elvien (adopted by Sasha) * Elvin (adopted by Meena) * Elvis (adopted by Buttercup) * Evles * Evlish (adopted by Malspegasus) ; Ent * Eants * Treants ; Hobbit / Halfling * Hafling (adopted by Samantha) * Half lings (adopted by Anne) * Half link (adopted by Kate) * Hibbit * Hobbots (adopted by Laurie) * Hobitses (adopted by Krystyn) * Hoppits (adopted by Katahrine) ; Huorn * Hurons ; mallorn / mellyrn * Mallon * Malloryn (adopted by Alex) * Mellen ? * Mellyrn ? (adopted by Meep) ** Technically the correct Sindarin plural of mallorn. ; Mearas * Maras * Meras ; niphredil * Nephridil (adopted by Boarder Nel) ; oliphaunt * Oiliphants * Oliphonte ; Orc / Uruk / Uruk-hai * Orikai * Orki-hai (adopted by Agent Caitlin) * Orks * Ura-khai * Urak-hai * Uraks * Uri Kai * Urik-Hai * Urk Hai (adopted by Agent Fissh) * Urki-hai (adopted by Michelle) * Urku Hai (adopted by Emily) * Uru-ki * Uruk-Hair (adopted by Rachel) * Uruk-Hais * Uruk-hia * Uruk-kais (adopted by Agent Cara Fielding) ; Warg * Warfs (adopted by Hawkeye) * Warq * Wharg * Worg * Worgs Titles, Personal ; Chieftain of the Dúnedain * Cheif of the Dunedain ; Ring-bearer * Ring Bearer * Ringbarer (adopted by Melissa) * Ringbarrer * Ringbearer ; Steward of Gondor * Stewart (adopted by Jay Sea) Titles of Works ; Namárië, Galadriel's Lament * Naamarie (adopted by Boarder fondued-jicama/Agent Amandalynn) * Namaire (adopted by Udomiel) ; Noldolantë, The Fall of the Noldor * Noldolant (adopted by Lady Lunas) ; The Silmarillion * Silimalrion (adopted by Lothanoriel) * Sillmarilon * Silmarillian (adopted by Boarder Rosie) * Silmarillon * Silmraillion * Similarion * Simillarion (adopted by Redshift Nova) * Slimarillion (adopted by Hirel) Weapons ; Aeglos * Aiglos (adopted by Lady Isis) ** This spelling appears in official publications prior to 2005, but Tolkien preferred the other. ; Andúril * Aduril * Andruil (adopted by Ieva) ; Glamdring * Glamring (adopted by loony) ; Hadhafang * Hadafang Other Currently including two battles, one name of the universe, two Ages of Middle-earth, two constellations, and one poetic description of dark magic. ; Dagor Bragollach * DagorBragollach ; Dagorlad, Battle of * Dagorland * Dragolad (adopted by Akinaj) ; Eä, the Created World * Eo ? (adopted by He Who Hunts) ; Fourth Age * Four Age ; Menelmacar * Menelmacer (adopted by Alena) ; Morgul-spells * Mogul-spells ; Third Age * Thrid age ; Valacirca * Valacirya Unsortable Minis Also known as "I have no idea what this is, this is why we need to list minis with the actual name." * Altar * Amorous (adopted by Mhera) * Arnoth Amroth? * Bellock * Bombur (adopted by Elentari) is an actual name; no idea * Brandyburg * Cair Gornath not Cair Andros? * Catbarion * Darklord Sauron, but could be Morgoth * Diraen (adopted by Ral) * Eln, bn * Fror is an actual name; Thrór, maybe? * Gildilocks (adopted by Randina) * Mauher * Sam Pippen * Urin (adopted by Sarah's friend) * Urloki [either Uruk-hai or urulókë] Lord of the Rings/Complete List Category:Tolkien Fandom